Returning Or Not Returning
by MorningstarCullen
Summary: Lucifer has returned to hell following the incident with the demons coming to earth, leaving Chloe who recently admitted her feelings for him behind. Will she be able to find away to get him to return to earth so they can spend the rest of her life together or will she have to move on.
1. Chapter 1

All rights belong to Netflix, thank you for saving our beloved show!, now for season 5! sorry if it is all over the place have not written a fanfic in other a year!

Lucifer has returned to hell following the incident with the demons coming to earth, leaving Chloe who recently admitted her feelings for him behind. Will she be able to find away to get him to return to earth so they can see each other once more?.

Chloe POV

Chloe never felt more alive in that moment, Lucifer standing inches from her with his warm lips against hers more fierce than the first two times, more passion as well something new, desperation, she could feel his want for her, but as soon as it started it was over, she felt the air around her push from the movement of his wings and with one more touch of her cheek he was gone.

Falling to her knees Chloe sobbed wishing he would change his mind and return to embrace her in his comforting arms, this didn't happen, she had to pull herself together for Trixie her little girl couldn't see her like this. "come on Chloe pull yourself together" she muttered this to herself a few times before standing up and slowing leaving Lucifer's penthouse, probably for the last time.

Picking Trixie up from Dan's Chloe drove home quietly trying to think of a way to tell Trixie that Maze and Lucifer had gone away and wouldn't be coming back, this made Chloe more upset, the realisation of not seeing him again sinking in further. Taking a deep breath she looked at her daughter and gave a weak smile " So how was the weekend at daddy's?" Trixie looked up and gave a huge smile " Oh it was amazing, daddy has said I can join self defencing classes soon, I cannot wait to learn some moves so I can show Maze"

Her excitement broke Chloe's heart "Listen Trix, theres something I need to tell you okay, try not to get too upset okay sweetie?" Trixie looked at her mum with a confused expression " I went to see Lucifer today and he told me that he has to leave LA and Maze is going with him" seeing the confused expression changing into a sad frown almost pushed Chloe over the edge " How long for?, why does she have to go, can't she stay? she doesn't have to follow him everywhere!" Trixie stumbled over her words in an attempt not to cry.

"I don't know sweetie, he didn't say but it sounded like it could be for a very long time" tears trickled down Trixie's cheek and as the pulled up to her house she got out and ran inside crying. Chloe sat in the car for a few moments composing herself so she could comfort her daughter, she could have her cry later, for now Trixie was the important one.

Following her in a few moments later, Chloe sat on Trixie's bed with her and pulled her into her arms "I know it's upsetting monkey, but people move away in life, it's sad when they do but the thing we need to do is remember the good times we had with that person and the good they did in our lives. You can remember that she taught you all the cool moves, which you can show off in self defence, you can also remember that you made her a better and happier person because you are amazing" wiping the tears off Trixie's cheek Chloe gently lifted her chin so she could look into her eyes " It will be hard sweetie I know, but you have me and daddy here and we are never leaving okay?, now it's late and it's a school night so it's time to sleep, but if you need me just call okay?" she nodded and hugged Chloe tightly " What about you mummy, are you okay with Lucifer going?" her breath hitched as she felt the tears welling up " I will be okay Monkey, I miss him just as much as you miss Maze but you don't need to worry okay?"

Kissing Trixie's forehead, Chloe went up to her room and sat on the edge of the bed finally breaking into tears after 2 hours of holding back. She finally admitted to loving him, after years of him trying it on with her, it was her turn to open up to him about her feelings and he disappears. She had never felt like this about someone, of course she loved Dan when they were together but nothing like this. She sat there thinking about all the times her and Lucifer had together, the time she shot him in the leg, it now makes her chuckle at the time she hated herself for it, then their first kiss popped into her head, then their second just before Charlotte died and the last which they shared a few short hours ago.

Laying down in a ball she started to think of ways she could see him, even if it was just for one last time, she laughed to her self " no that's too fairytale", it was ether find a way to have him back for good or move on and accept that he is not coming back, at least not in her life time. In some way she left guilty as she left responsible for what happened with the demons because she consulted the father, if she got to see him again she would say sorry over and over, but she knew Lucifer wouldn't want her upset and he knew she was sorry. She would make a plan at a later date for now she knew the only thing she could do was sleep before she crashed from exhaustion, getting under the sheets Chloe quietly sobbed out the last of her tears and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Chloe wake up, Chloe?" the voice of the fallen angel she loved and wanted was so clear but it couldn't be real, he had gone forever...right?


	2. Feeling like this

hank you for the reviews so far!

Chapter 2

"Chloe wake up, Chloe?" the voice of the fallen angel she loved and wanted was so clear but it couldn't be real, he had gone forever...right? she didn't want to open her eyes, too afraid that it would all be a dream and once again be over.

"Chloe?, please wake up" the voice called again sending shivers down her spine, reluctantly Chloe opened her eyes to see the tall well sculpted man standing over her bed

"L...Lucifer...are you really standing there" slightly tilting his head Lucifer raised his eyebrow with concern

" Well of cause I am standing here, your not dreaming and you have not hit you head so your not hallucinating detective" Chloe wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but the main thing she wanted at this moment in time is to know why he was back and why so soon.

"Lucifer..wh.." before she could ask he interrupted "before you ask, I am back to talk to you and I am not staying, like I said before the demons need their king" Chloe's head dropped but she patted the bed inviting him to sit down, sitting down Lucifer took her small hand into his and gently rubbed the back of soothing Chloe's panicked state.

" I understand I left you in a place that was entirely selfish of me, I left you straight after you opened up to me about how you feel, Chloe I want you to know I didn't leave you because of that and if I had my choice I would stay here with you, protect you, be by your side and love you but me being on Earth only ever puts you and the lives of others around you in danger and your the one person who I don't want to hurt"

Chloe looked up at him with tear filled eyes " but you leaving has hurt me Lucifer...please stay, please find away to keep the demons in hell so you can be with me, I know I am sounding selfish but I can't do this without you..I..can't" dropping her head weakly into her knees Chloe took a deep breath not wanting to make eye contact with him whilst in this state.

" Detec...Chloe, it's not selfish for you to want me to stay, you love me and it's understandable you want me around, believe me I should know, I was the same when I first understood my feelings for you, and if there was a way for me to stay here with you and have the demons under control down there I would. But as it stands there is not so..I have to go back, I am so sorry for hurting you...like you know it's the one thing I always want to avoid"

Pulling Chloe into is arms he took a deep breath and sighed "If I find a way of keeping those...pests at bay, I promise Chloe..I will be back for you" she looked up into his deep gaze

" I really do love you Lucifer, and I am so sorry for what I did to you, if I hadn't gone to the Father, this wouldn't of happened" he could see in her eyes she truly felt guilty for what she did and he couldn't have that, he did not want her going to hell later in life because of hurting him, she did not deserve that.

"Listen to me, you do not need to say sorry or feel bad Chloe, you saw my other side, my dark side and the way you reacted was perfectly normal, if not rational, it took me thousands of years to accept that this is who I am, and for you to accept it in a matter of months shows how much of an incredible and selfless person you really are, I don't want you putting guilt on yourself for this as I cannot face seeing you going to hell!" he looked down at her again and gave a small smile " something like this would of happened sooner or later, it was inevitable that I would end up returning to hell, so please let go of the guilt" before he could carry on her hand was on his cheek

"I don't understand how people can call you evil, you may be self absorbed at times and for sure you're hot headed and violent but for the people you love, you really do care don't you?" He gave her a shy smile which is something she had never seen before " of cause I care Chloe, I may have done bad in the past which gave me this forever doomed face and life, but I am loyal to the ones I care about and you know that because I would never lie, especially to you" he had been so focused on talking he didn't notice she had shifted closer to him, her alluring sent made his currently venerable heart pick up it's pace, if he didn't move and leave now things would go to far and he would end up breaking her when he left for good

"I..need to go before they notice I am gone, especially Maze, she is currently pretty angry I decided to go back, I did say she could stay on earth with Amenadiel but her loyalty to me is too strong" Chloe's eyes once again filled with sadness and regret " I understand you don't want to hurt me, but no matter what happens, you leaving will hurt so..I guess this is goodbye for now huh? he sighed at her slight bluntness towards him, but she is hurting so he knows its only natural for her to act this way

" Please remember what I said Chloe, don't hold on the guilt of what happened, it is not worth the outcome and if anything changes and I can come back, I promise I will" for the first time since he killed his brother Lucifer was holding back the tears himself, he hated knowing he was hurting the person he cared about the most

getting up from the bed he went to place a small kiss on the side of Chloe's cheek she pulled into a deep kiss with her arms around his neck, kissing back for a moment he gently pulled away, standing there with his wings out he gave her once last smile and disappeared into the night.

Chloe fell asleep knowing she will find a way to get him back she just had to speak to to the right person, she just had to find out how.


End file.
